


An Observation

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: Escapism [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Escapism, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possession, a lot of it ooh boy, man I'm late to the party aren't I?, where did I come from and how did I get here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: Forgive me for rambling...





	An Observation

There exists, somewhere inside of every human's heart, a lust for darkness.

You can deny it, or ignore it all you want. Hell, you may not even notice it at first. But it’s there, no matter how hard you try to pretend you can’t hear it. It’s always there, scratching at the back of your mind.

 

On the other hand, there’s also a desire to escape. To pretend something else.

People die in this show. That’s the whole point. You know it’s just a show, but it still sucks when something happens to these people who you grow to love. So when it sets in that you have the gift of creative freedom, you take yourself up on it. You have an opportunity to portray them as alive and well, and you do so.

You draw pictures of them smiling and hugging. You write stories where they’re laughing and goofing off. You invent different worlds for these people where they can be happy. Sometimes they go on entirely different adventures, build friendships with one another, and overall, live their lives.

It’s admirable, really. There’s truly no limit to what you can think of, and it feels nice.

 

But then… another thought pops into your head.

What about the _other_ kinds of things you can create?

You know, the “correct” ones? The ones that align more with the one of the show’s key elements?

That’s when your imagination goes to a different place entirely. You put their despair and fear to pen and paper - or keyboard and screen in some cases. You detail their death and suffering, bringing their thoughts and sensations to life, all while their own lives are drained from them. You even write what the others are thinking as they watch their friend perish.

This is normally when the desire for darkness and escape come together. Humans are interesting creatures in that way.

  
How did that one die again?

Oh… right. I think I’ve read somewhere that it takes about six minutes or so to die from lack of oxygen. She probably didn’t think it was that quick, though. I mean, she would have to be down there for a while before her brain stops working. Could you imagine? Locked in a tiny wooden box buried under the ground for the last few minutes of your life?

Well, what about him?

Oh. Never mind. Eaten alive by a spider demon. I bet that sucked. He was all alone, too. With friends like those, am I right?

Hmm… looks like that one was beaten up. Ouch. That must have been a pretty -

Wait, he came _back_? Wow. That’s new. I must say, I’m impressed.

 

Oh, I apologize. I’m going on a tangent, am I?

I guess what I’m trying to say is that, at the end of the day, those creatures chasing after your favorite YouTubers aren't the only ones you need to fear.

Just keep that in mind when you’re trying to sleep tonight…

 

**You monster. :)**


End file.
